


The Course of True Love

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Clint and Natasha make a bet. Guess who wins?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The Course of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a quote:  
> “The course of true love never did run smooth.”  
> William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night’s Dream, Act I, Scene 1

“Why are you so sure that they’re in love?” Clint asked Natasha. “All they do is argue and insult one another.” 

Natasha looked at like he was stupidest man alive. “ _That_ is why.” 

”You lost me.” Clearly women saw love very differently from men. 

“They have so much passion when they argue. Have you ever seen Steve turn all those colors of pink and red when he argues with anyone else but Stark?”

“Maybe they just don’t like each other.” 

“Tell you what. You follow them, spy on them for a few days and come back and tell me what you see.” 

“We need a wager to make it more fun.” He was sure that Natasha was wrong this time. 

“A bottle of Stoli and tell me how you met Laura if I win,” she said with a grin, that grin she got when she was sure she was right.

“You can wash my clothes for a month if I win and polish my arrows.” 

“Fat chance but ok.”

Clint was very good at lurking and watching. He watched for days and saw nothing. Steve and Tony argued over a mission. They ignored one another for three days. They argued over what movie to watch on movie night. They argued over something nearly every day. Some were simple and soon done and some turned into near fights. But no love that he could see. There was a lot of mumbling and grumbling on both men’s part. 

He was very confident that he wouldn’t have to wash clothes for a long time. He was smiling when he went to the laundry room to taunt Natasha. She said that was where she’d be. He opened the doors and his jaw dropped. He stood transfixed as he saw Tony sitting on a washing machine completely naked. Standing in front it of him and the machine, also naked, was Steve. It was quite obvious what they were doing. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He backed out of the room as quietly as he could and looked at the text on his screen. 

_Told you! I’m out of vodka, too._

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
